


Honestly, Gay Sand Just Gets Everywhere

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Series: Forward, Into Frerard! [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frank's a bean, Frerard, Gay sand, M/M, gay fluff, tooth-rotting, tour bus shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: “What the hell, Frank?” Gerard asked, his tone somewhere between amused and annoyed. “Just don’t fucking sit on my bunk.”Frank smirked. “What do you think?”“That you’re gay as fuck,” Gerard answered, eyeing the other man. “Keep that shit away from me.”Frank shook his head and stretched out his arms. “Give me a hug, Gee.”Gerard jumped back on reflex. “Stay the fuck away from me!”Frank took a step forward, arms still outstretched. “Come on, Gee. You know you love me. Show me your love.”





	Honestly, Gay Sand Just Gets Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> **Yeah, so. Yesterday, I ran into Emo Phase Part Two, and discovered an intense and unquenchable thirst for Frank Iero. Oddly enough, during “Part One”, I just couldn’t find him attractive. I loved Gerard and Mikey, and even Ray, but I just couldn’t with Frank. Now, I feel _nothing_ but Frank vibes. **   
>  **Anyway, I know I have a lot of Queen stuff to be working on, but expect a flood of emo for a while. At least until I get a bit more of it out of my system.**   
>  **Besides, you all needed to see the kinds of things that started me off. I did just make up the glitter fic after being covered in glitter today, but in my sophomore year of high school I dabbled in my first real fic writing with the gummy bear fic and even tried my hand at my first smut. I’ve long-since lost the gummy bear fic (it was pure fluff like this one), but I recently found the smut (Peterick, as expected from my ass). If y’all want me to post that one, with some touch-ups, I might consider it.**   
>  **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Please comment and kudos, darlings. I literally do this for you!**

“What the hell, Frank?” Gerard asked, his tone somewhere between amused and annoyed. “Just don’t fucking sit on my bunk.”

Frank smirked. “What do you think?”

“That you’re gay as fuck,” Gerard answered, eyeing the other man. “Keep that shit away from me.”

Frank shook his head and stretched out his arms. “Give me a hug, Gee.”

Gerard jumped back on reflex. “Stay the fuck away from me!”

Frank took a step forward, arms still outstretched. “Come on, Gee. You know you love me. Show me your love.”

“Jesus,” Gerard said, and now he he was giggling. “Stay back, go get cleaned up.”

Frank twirled around and smiled.

“Don’t pretend you don’t love the gay sand.”

“I’m not pretending. I _really_ don’t. Who the hell even _gave_ you glitter?”

Frank took a step backwards, into the area with the bunks. He dragged himself up into Gerard’s bunk and stretched out, rolling around on the soft blanket. He heard the faux redhead gasp in shock.

“You’re getting it everywhere!” Gerard screamed, rushing towards the bunk. He grabbed Frank’s arm and pulled, trying to get the smaller man out of his bunk.

This was Frank’s plan, and when Gerard grabbed him, he quickly flung his arms around the man. He squeezed hard enough to avoid being thrown off, which resulted in him instead being dragged out of the bunk. The pair tumbled to the floor of the tour bus, Frank sprawled out on top of Gerard. He giggled, his head resting on Gerard’s chest.

“God,” the redhead moaned. “You’re getting it all over me.”

Frank lifted his head and leaned forward. Against Gerard’s ear, he whispered, “But you know you fucking love it.”

“Nah,” Gerard smiled. He brought Frank’s head back and gently guided the man down to his face. “You, though,” he shrugged, pulling Frank down so that their lips pressed together. He brought his hands up and brushed his fingers through Frank’s raven hair, scratching his nails along the man’s scalp. When Frank resurfaced for air, Gerard smirked, “You, I fucking love.”

Try as he might to keep his cool and act casual, Frank couldn’t hide the blush filling his cheeks. He sat back, resting on Gerard’s pelvis, and trailed his hands along his friend’s stomach. He folded the shirt up, revealing the pale flesh underneath.

Gerard pushed his hands away. “You’re getting glitter on me.”

Frank pouted. “I thought you’d like me sparkly. Your personal little Cullen.”

This made the corners of Gerard’s lips curve up into a sly smile. Reaching up, his hands found Frank’s and squeezed, their fingers tightly entwined. “You’re Bella in this scenario, without a doubt.”

“How am I Bella?” Frank glared, dropping Gerard’s hands. He didn’t rise from his spot on the man’s lower abdomen, though.

“Isn’t it fucking obvious, Frankie?” asked the singer. “You’re a sickly, needy clutz. You’re goofy, you’re emotional, and I fucking love you to death.”

Frank tensed a little. “You love me?” he squeaked. He had heard it many times before, but never like this. It felt so real in this context, so earnest.

It made every flirtatious joke, every playful stage kiss, mean something more.

 _It made_ this _mean something more._

Gerard shifted, trying to free his legs and sit up. He pulled free of Frank, who was still in shock at the comment, and sat up to be closer to the younger man’s eye level. He reached a hand out and curled a strand of Frank’s hair in his hand.

“You’re like my best friend. You’re practically a fucking lifeline for me, when I can’t take any of this shit anymore you’re the first person I go to. Of course I fucking love you.”

Frank scraped his knuckles across his cheek-- a nervous habit. The glitter smeared across his face, leaving his cheek shiny under the light of the bus. The new sparkles only drew attention to his tomato face.

“Do you-- Am I--” Frank stuttered out, not even entirely sure himself exactly what he wanted to ask. He bit down on his bottom lip.

“What?” Gerard asked as he brushed his fingertips over Frank’s chin. He sat forward and brought Frank’s head closer, pressing a sweet and gentle kiss against Frank’s eye.

The raven haired man cocked his head. “Uh?”

“What?” Gerard blinked.

“My eye?”

“Oh,” Gerard nodded. “Only part of you that isn’t covered in glitter.”

“Really? It will be.”

Gerard shook his head, but he was grinning. He pushed himself up to his feet and held a hand out for Frank. “Let’s go wash all that fucking glitter off. I’m probably fucking covered in it.”

“You’re not really that bad.”

“Compared to you, I bet not.”

“In general,” Frank corrected. He took Gerard’s hand and let the older man lift him from the floor. A puddle of sparkles sat where they had been, and at his movement, a fresh wave cascaded off of Frank.

“Where did you even get all this glitter?” asked Gerard through his amused chuckles.

Frank shrugged. “Wal-Mart.”

“You went to Wal-Mart and bought glitter _just for this_?”

“Do you really doubt me, Gee?”

There was a tiny pause, followed by Gerard shaking his head. “No,” he admitted with a smirk.

Gerard shoved Frank into the tiny tour bus bathroom and pushed himself in next. On the miniature sink, Gerard grabbed a package of face wipes and pulled one out. He dragged the wipe over the younger man’s face, scrubbing at the tiny, shiny dots. He pulled the wipe away, grimaced, folded the sheet, and gave the same spot another good scrub. Frank let it happen wordlessly, even though it made his face burn.

It took well over an hour, and a full package of wipes, to get all the glitter off. Frank watched each wipe gradually fill with glitter, silently smirking as Gerard grumbled under his breath about the hazard that was cleaning the other man up.

Eventually, though, Gerard had _mostly_ completed his task. There was no plausible, realistic way to remove _all_ of the glitter, but a sufficient amount was gone.

As Gerard was throwing away the wipes, Frank stood up and flung his arms around the man’s back, cuddling into the warm muscle. If there had been more room, Gerard would have turned and hugged back. The room was tight, though, and he could barely fit without trying to move. Instead, he patted Frank’s hand and dragged him out of the bathroom. At the bunks, he stopped, urging Frank to let go. As soon as Frank did, Gerard hopped into his bunk-- glitter and all-- and invited Frank in.

He didn’t have to be told twice. Thrusting himself into the human cubby hole, Frank landed with a harsh thump against Gerard. He shifted, worming around until his stomach was pressed against Gerard’s.

Using his foot, Gerard shut the privacy curtain and slid his hands into the black locks hanging down over Frank’s face.

 _“I think we’re alone now,”_ he smirked.

“We were always alone,” Frank laughed, flipping Gerard’s shirt up. “But I do like this.”

Sometimes, it was hard for Frank to really imagine the life he had. He loved every second of it, but sometimes it felt too akin to a dream for it to be reality. Mostly, he felt this with Gerard, because someone so perfect was there, and loved him back. They did what they did, were what they were, and they were living their lives as they went. It all felt so surreal to him.

This, though. This moment here served as a reminder, as did all the ones just like it, that everything was real. His life was real.

Sometimes, Frank just needed to be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you enjoyed, darlings! I know, I have Queen and you have needs, but the emo in me is just _bleeding out_. I just needed a break, to try something new.**   
>  **You might even say I needed to _spread my wings and fly away._**   
>  **It would mean the world to me though, lovies, if you would still give feedback. I absolutely live for your comments. They’re what brightens my day. Kudos are also highly appreciated.**   
>  **So, thank you for reading. I do so hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
